


Burning My Way Into Your Life

by Alice_in_Yaoiland



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A soulmate's Mark is stronger than the Force, F/M, Mark discovery, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_Yaoiland/pseuds/Alice_in_Yaoiland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was taken by the Resistance and is using it as way to gather information. If we want a chance to strike on them, she'll be needed. So this is a rescue mission."<br/>"Yes, Supreme Leader."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning My Way Into Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd (yet)  
> Hi, guys. This is my second Hux/Reader, hope you'll like it!

"She was taken by the Resistance and is using it as way to gather information. If we want a chance to strike on them, she'll be needed. So this is a rescue mission."  
"Yes, Supreme Leader."

 

"Do we have info on her?"  
"Yes, General. Daughter of Colonel (L/N), 33, graduated on the Academy in the same year as you did. High Ph.D. on Engineering and Strategics, both. Ready to handle and manual fight and, hm, adequate to hold social events."

 

"We are going to die," you look up and right to your friend and shake your head. "It's the Resistance, (Y/N)."  
"And they haven't killed us yet, Jas. We'll be alright."  
In the corner of your eyes you see pilot shifting on his feet and you smirk.  
"uncomfortable much, Dameron?"  
"Better than having an unknown soulmate," he smirks back and you roll your eyes. "they're dead, right?"  
"Not exactly. The Mark can be cirurgicaly removed from the body. And the First Order does that to their men."  
"So if they meet their soulmate they won't know?"  
"Not unless they touch them. Skin on skin. Then the Mark will, quite literally and I've seen it, burn itself back to existence."  
"You know quite the lot about it."  
"Women study it in the Academy. How to deal with it, use in our favor and know whether or not to remove it."  
"And you let yours?"  
"My soulmate's Mark was removed when I was three. To me it is more of a reminder that I'm loyal to the First Order."  
"Why? Joining the Resistance we'd find a way unleash the Mark's power."  
"I don't want that. The Force shit is already more than crazy enough to me."  
"There are only three Jedi's left."  
"And two of them are on your side. If I have to use my Mark it'd be in favor of the first order." you look to the windows at the sounds of blasters flaring up and people screaming.  
"Don't move."  
"Wait! Don't go! They'll kill you." you roll your eyes at your friend.  
"Jas, they'll kill him either way," you look at the man. "we won't mock you for running. Just promise you won't die. Don't do that to Jas."  
"I'm not running away."  
"Poe Dameron. Jasmine is your soulmate. If you die she'll be put through an awful pain that might kill her as well. So don't you dare."  
The man nods and circles the room to leave through a secret door. It's only ten seconds before the main one bursts open.  
A man in all black, mask and robes, a trooper in a chrome armor and a cape having from their shoulders and a redhead man in full First Order's uniform, General Hux, by the design of it and your early memories from the Academy.  
After the trooper releases you and gives you a blaster you walk to the General's side.  
"You better truly have data to the First Order, (L/N)."  
"Absolutely, sir."

 

"You have the Mark." The Force user snarls at you, the day next to your rescue, during lunch time. "Why won't you and your soulmate release it's power?"  
"I don't know who my soulmate is. And I wasn't raised to believe on magical tricks."  
"It's not magical trick. And the Marks are stronger than the Force. Used correctly we could win this war easily.  
"This is called cheating, you know."  
"Isn't that what the First Order does?"  
"It wasn't. But then you and Supreme Leader came along."  
You sit by Captain Phasma's side and starting eating your lunch. The General and the Lord Ren soon sit on the other side of the table.  
"You never communicated with them?"  
"Who?"  
"My soulmate, General. No, Lord Ren, their Mark was removed when I was little."  
"And they didn't just die?" You shake your head. "If they died right now, would you too?"  
"Not even if they died tragically. There was this training season in the Academy which took out vacation days so we could learn how to survive any pain caused by the Marks."  
"So you were tortured."  
"That's a way of putting it."  
"And you never thought of running away to the Resistance?"  
"To do what? Betray my family, live a life I never wanted, be cared like I mattered mindless of whether or not I deserved it and miss my chance of both hurting and preparing my soulmate for the day I get killed? No, thanks."  
"You like to hurt them?"  
"If you had the chance of causing a lot of pain to someone you were supposed to meet but most probably never will, wouldn't you be relieved to have at least one form of contact with them, even if like that?"

 

You look around before you see your best friend in a deep sleep on the other bed, sight that makes you frown and sit up.  
You lay your hand on your shoulder, aware of the pain in it, before you roll up your left sleeve and set your (e/c) eyes on your arm.  
The Mark that always resembled flames to you and were colored in black are now lightened up in the colors of the most angered fire you've ever seen.  
What holds your attention, tho, is the Mark's edges, painted and glowing in a red light, slightly being touched by a white line.  
You sigh before getting up and dressed to leave the quarters you share with Jas and go to the training room.  
The scene awaiting you there is definitely not one that you expected to find within the Finalizer.  
Lord Ren is panting and sweating, lightsaber lit up and being held in hands that are ready to strike again. In front of him is Captain Phasma, who is not wearing her helmet, although neither is Ren, and has a blaster on each hand, ready to shoot at the man.  
Behind her is General Hux, also panting and wearing nothing but First Order's training clothing.  
On his shoulder is an open wound, fresh and dripping blood. Your eyes widen and you slowly roll down your sleeve.  
Before you can turn around to leave, Kylo Ren clears his throat and stares right at you. The other two also set their eyes on you, the three of them relaxing their bodies.  
"(Y/N). Take Hux to the medical bay." Phasma orders and you wait in place for the General to reach you. "Ren, let's finish this."  
The General walks straight away out of the room and you follow him close by. As you see how much blood he's losing and feel the pain in both your shoulder and Mark, you come to a conclusion.  
"Sir. I'm afraid I can't let you go any further."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're loosing too much blood and do not look well. I'm sorry about this." Before he can ask you what you pick him up bridal style, careful not to touch his skin.  
Although that is kind of and useless effort when the man goes for support by resting his hand on your shoulder and accidentally touches your neck.  
All you can do is watch as he bits his lower lip and frowns as his Mark appears, a flame per time until the six of them are biting just like yours.  
It took him a full minute to study his Mark and then look at your face, still frowning.  
"I just found out, actually woke up from the pain in my own shoulder. Then I went to train and saw you.  
"Yet you didn't want me to know."  
"Quite correct. No, I didn't. You haven't interest on this the entire week Jas and I have been here."  
"I didn't know I every d it. I felt unexplained pain my entire life but I was raised to believe it was common and people just didn't talk about it."  
You enter the med bay and lay him on the first bed you see. "We can talk about that later. Now that your Mark is back your shoulder will heal soon and I need to clean it up."  
"Do we have to become a couple?"  
"Lovers, best friends, enemies. Just can't stay estrangers."  
"Kiss me." You stop gathering what you need and look at him. He has a cold stare that makes you shiver and move your eyes to his pink lips.  
You approach him once again that night and, as you sit by his side, you bring your faces together to do as you were told.


End file.
